Dragon Ball Origins part one: Revenge of the Dead
by oharabk
Summary: Following Goku's epic battles with Majin Buu and Beerus, a great warrior from the past emerges to challenge the Z fighters.


**DRAGONBALL: ORIGINS**

REVENGE OF THE DEAD (PART 1 OF 10)

"HERE WE GO AGAIN"

Written by Ben O'Hara

Based on the manga

and anime created by Akira Toriyama

Dragonball: Origins is a fan fiction based on the hit franchise Dragon Ball and will be used to tell side stories and origins of various characters. This particular 10 part saga continues the story left off at the end of Dragonball Z

* * *

**Character List**

Because of the vast amount of characters in this saga, this list is used as a tool to help keep track of where each character is at different points in the saga. Be warned as they do contain spoilers.

**At Kame House**

Goku, Krillen, Eighteen, Marron

**At Capsule Corporation**

Vegeta

**At the World Martial Arts Tournament**

Gohan/Saiyaman  
Videl  
Hercule  
Majin Buu  
Bee  
Emperor Pilaf  
Mai  
Shu  
Announcer  
Giran  
Jewel

**At Kami's Lookout**

Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo

**At the Sacred World of the Kai's**

Kibito Kai. Old Kai

**Elsewhere on Earth**

Zanuck, Goten, Trunks

* * *

_EXT. ROCKY MOUNTAIN AREA - EARLY EVENING_

_VEGETA is squaring off against GOKU. It looks like an even battle. They trade punches against the rocky terrain. Goku tries a Kamehameha, but Vegeta quickly rams himself into Goku's gut. Vegeta grabs Goku's legs and tosses him into the terrain._

_Suddenly, the rocks below explode. Super Saiyan 3 Goku flies out from the rubble and runs into Vegeta. One kick and Vegeta is now sent flying. He stops in his tracks. Still floating in the air, Vegeta too transforms into a Super Saiyan 3. They fight back in forth. IT's so intense you can barely make out what is happening._

_Goku head butts Vegeta. When Vegeta regains his stature. Goku brings his hands before his eyes._

**GOKU**

Solar flare!

_The bright lights flash against the mountains. A blind Vegeta covers his eyes._

**VEGETA**

Where are you Kakarot?

_He tries to use his hands to reach out for Goku. Alas, he is gone. Vegeta hears something in the distance._

**GOKU**

Kaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeee

_Vegeta grunts and flies upward._

**GOKU **(CONT'D)  
Ahhhhhhhhmeeeeeeeeehhhhh

_Vegeta finally opens his eyes as he flies to the top of the Earth. He doesn't stop there though, he flies out into space, but it does not good. There his rival is wating for him,_  
_still holding his hands together for the attack. Light begins to appear from his hands and Goku shoots it towards Vegeta._

**GOKU** (CONT'D)  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

_Vegeta flies back towards the earth. He quickly gets to the ground but there Goku stands again. He's become so fast. Goku shoots out another kamehameha._

_Vegeta once again flies away from the terrain, but he can't escape. A kamehameha is coming from each direction._

**VEGETA**

Damn you, Kakarot!

_Vegeta protects his body with his arms and legs as the blast collides causing an intense explosion._

_CUT TO:_

_INT. UNKNOWN ROOM - SECONDS LATER_

_Vegeta wakes up from a dream. He is sitting on a throne in the dark. He is wearing his old armor from his first fight with Goku. Puzzled, he looks around. A familiar voice interrupts his thoughts._

**KING VEGETA** (O.S.)  
You just couldn't do it could you?

**VEGETA**

Father!

_King Vegeta appears before him._

**KING VEGETA**

We trained you to be the best. You are the Prince of all Saiyans and you can't beat a lousy earthling.

**VEGETA**

Kakarot is no earthling, father.

**KING VEGETA**

You had the chance to kill him and destroy the entire race but you failed. And now you are his puppet.

_An enraged Vegeta stands up_.

**VEGETA**

I am not!

**KING VEGETA**

Not only do you fight his battles, but you have started a family with his friends. You've even saved his life a few times. And he has saved yours more times than you can count.

**VEGETA**

That's absurd.

**KING VEGETA**

My son. You have lost what it means to be a saiyan.

_Other Saiyans appear behind the King. Among them are BARDOCK,_  
_RADITZ and NAPPA._

_They walk closer to Vegeta's throne. Vegeta attempts to get up but the throne becomes alive and tightens around him to where he cannot escape._

**KING VEGETA** (CONT'D)  
You are a disgrace to the entire race.

**BARDOCK**

You are no longer one of us.

_Vegeta struggles in his seat._

**VEGETA**

Quiet! All of you.

_The Saiyans are right next to him._

**RADITZ**

Earthling!

**NAPPA**

Who's useless now?

**VEGETA**

Quiet!

_Vegeta unleashes a blast destroying everything._

_CUT TO:_

_INT. CAPSULE CORP. - BEDROOM - MORNING_

_Vegeta wakes up in his bed from the nightmare. He is sweating profusely. He has had these dreams before. He's dressed in his Saiyan attire of course. He looks at his hands to see if this is real._

**VEGETA**

Is this real? Or another dream?

_He gets out of the bed and looks at a photo on the dresser of his wife and son. He looks at it for a few seconds before turning it over._

**VEGETA** (CONT'D)  
Sometimes a Saiyan just wants to be a Saiyan.

_EXT. ISLAND - DAY_

_Some of the clouds in the sky begin to turn dark. Lightning strikes a few times. A big lighting bolt appears and stays a little longer than usual. It transforms The long strike of lightning merges into a being._

_When the energy dissipates, a CREATURE stands tall in the sky. The storm continues even stronger. He doesn't speak or make any facial expressions. If it were not for his power, he would be lifeless._

_**(NOTE: THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH DESCRIBES THIS CHARACTER,**_  
_**WHICH WILL BE A CENTRAL PART OF THE SAGA. IF YOU SO CHOOSE,**_  
_**YOU CAN CREATE YOUR OWN DESCRIPTION FOR THIS CHARACTER)**_

_This being is tall and muscular with a solid goldenrod body armor and a bald, pale blue face. His cheeks stick out a little further than an average human. His face and hands are the only thing that can be seen outside the armor. There are six small pale blue tentacles on his back that hang out from his armor._

_CUT TO:_

_EXT. SACRED WORLD OF THE KAI'S_

_Old KAI is reading a dirty magazine. He turns the pages and each time blood gushes from his nose. KIBITO KAI looks on in disgust._

_A flash of light is seen above Old Kai's head. He detects something that horrifies him. The elder Kai drops his magazine and stands up._

**_OLD KAI_**

Oh no, not him.

_Kibito races to Old Kai._

**KIBITO KAI**

What's wrong ancestor.

**OLD KAI**

It's Zanuck.

**KIBITO KAI**

Who? What kind of name is that?

_Old Kai jumps in the air and yells at Kibito._

**OLD KAI **

You mean to tell me that you are a Supreme Kai and you haven't heard about the great Zanuck? You haven't heard the stories?

**KIBITO KAI **

Never, sir.

_The Elder Kai calms down._

**OLD KAI **

It's a power unlike anything we've ever dealt with before. We're all doomed.

**KIBITO KAI **

Where is he headed?

**OLD KAI**

He's on Earth somehow. He was locked up in Hell, but someone must have released him.

**KIBITO KAI**

Who would have done such a thing?

**OLD KAI**

I don't know.

_CUT TO:_

_EXT. KAME HOUSE - DAY_

_Goku and Krillen are skipping rocks while Eighteen is tanning with her daughter._

**KRILLEN**

So Goku, why aren't you at the tournament today?

_Krillen throws a rock. It goes pretty far._

**GOKU**

There wasn't really any competition for me to compete.

Goku throws his rock. It goes twice as fast and four times further than Krillen's. Krillen chuckles. He's not surprised.

**GOKU (CONT'D)**  
I've been thinking about leaving.

**KRILLEN**

Leaving? To where?

**GOKU**

I know there are beings in this universe that are stronger than me. (with enthusiasm)  
And I want to fight them.

**KRILLEN**

You're saying you want to travel through the universe?

_Goku grabs another rock and tosses it up and down a few times._

**GOKU**

That's right. I want to keep fighting and like I said, there really isn't any competition.

**KRILLEN**

You're crazy.

**GOKU**

It's in my blood, Krillen. I need to do this. Vegeta feels it too.

**KRILLEN (CONT'D)**  
And how do you plan on telling Chi Chi and your kids about this?

_Goku smiles._

**GOKU**

I was hoping you would tell them for me.

_Krillen is shocked and stumbles on one foot._

**KRILLEN**

Mmmmmmmmmmeeee!

**GOKU**

Please, Krillen?

**KRILLEN**

Is that why you came over here? Goku, I don't know about this.

It doesn't seem like a good idea to leave your family just to train.

**GOKU**

It wouldn't be permanent. I'll come back and visit.

_Krillen is speechless and doesn't know what to say._

_Suddenly, a fierce storm is seen in the distance._

**KRILLEN**

What is that?

**GOKU**

It looks like someone has summoned Shenron.

_The storm gets worse. At least a dozen lightning bolts can be seen across the dark clouds._

**KRILLEN**

But it's only a part of the sky. If someone had summoned Shenron, it would be dark everywhere.

_Goku briefly closes his eyes to get a better sense of the situation._

**GOKU**

I sense a great power at hand.

_Eighteen walks over to them. As the group looks on, the storm begins to get bigger. It starts to rain. Marron runs inside Kame house._

**KRILLEN**

I feel it too.  
(to Goku)  
Well, there's your competition you've been looking for.

**GOKU**

Let's go check it out.

_Goku takes off into the air. Krillen turns to his wife._

**KRILLEN**

Be right back, Eighteen.

Krillen follows Goku.

**EIGHTEEN**

Be careful, Krillen.

_Marron watches her father and Goku leave from the window inside._

_CUT TO:_

_EXT. PAPAYA ISLAND - WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT - DAY_

_The drums are beating, the crowd is cheering, and the fists are flying. The world Martial Arts Tournament is happening._  
_Inside the arena is GOHAN posing as the Great Saiyaman. His opponent is JEWEL from the previous 25th Tournament._

_VIDEL is watching from the sidelines._

**VIDEL** (thinking)  
He has no chance.

_Gohan motions his hands to "bring it". Jewel charges to him with a fist. Gohan swiftly moves out of the way and Jewel falls to the ground. Gohan brings his hands out to his side._  
_He summons some energy and brings his hands together in a clapping motion creating a huge wind. The wind hits Jewel,_  
_and the challenger goes flying over the edge of the ring. The WORLD TOURNAMENT ANNOUNCER runs to Jewel to confirm his loss._

**ANNOUNCER**

Woah, just like that, The Great Saiyaman sends jewel flying over the ring with just a clap. A Mazing!

_The crowd cheers. Saiyaman blushes. Videl claps._

_CUT TO:_

_EXT. TOURNAMENT - BLEACHERS - SIMULTANEOUSLY_

_Goku's first enemies are back at it again. Up to no good,_  
_EMPEROR PILAF, MAI and SHU are watching the fight. Shu has a DRAGON RADAR in his hand._

**SHU**

According to the radar, the Dragon Ball is somewhere in the stadium stands.

**MAI**

Great, how are we supposed to find it amongst all these people.

**PILAF**

Ready to give up already, Mai?

**MAI**

No sire, Just awaiting your instructions.

**Pilaf**

looks to his right. There is a man selling hot dogs to people in the crowd.

**PILAF**

I hope you like hot dogs.

_CUT TO:_

_EXT. TOURNAMENT STAGE - MOMENTS LATER_

_The Announcer gets in place to inform the audience of the next match._

**ANNOUNCER**

All right ladies and gentlemen.  
What a show we have had so far. But just you wait, we have so much more to come! Up next, it's Hercule vs.  
Giran.

_HERCULE SATAN walks walks up next to Videl on the sidelines._  
_He raises his hands in the air. Hey yells and the crowd reacts with a cheer._

_GIRAN, the dinosaur from the 21st World Martial Arts tournament approaches the stage._

**ANNOUNCER (CONT'D)**  
Will the champ have his work cut out for him? Furthermore, following this match we have an exciting bout between Videl and Caroni. If Videl and Hercule were to win these bouts, that would mean they would go toe to toe in the next round!

_The crowd cheers even louder._

**VIDEL** (whispering)  
Don't worry, Daddy. I'll throw the match.

_Hercule chuckles._

**HERCULE**

Don't you worry Videl. Your dad may not be able to fly, but he can still hold his own against his daughter in the ring.

**VIDEL**

We'll see about that.

_She smiles as Hercule walks to the ring to confront Giran._  
_The announcer steps off stage and signals the fighters to begin._

**ANNOUNCER**

Let the match begin!

_Hercule immediately charges at Giran, who uses his wings to fly into the air. Hercule is charging so fast that he almost falls out of the ring. Giran chuckles and lands back in the ring grabbing a hold of the back of Hercule. Hercule can't escape the lock._

_Videl looks worried on the side lines. Gohan and MAJIN BUU join her. Buu is holding his dog, BEE who is barking at Giran._

_Hercule manages to gain some strength as he lifts up Giran and throws him over his head causing the monster beast to let go of his grip on the champ. Satan then grabs Giran's tail and swings him around in circles._

**ANNOUNCER (CONT'D)**  
It looks like it's all over for Giran.

_Giran is still being spun around by Hercule._

**GIRAN**

Not quite.

_Giran uses his wings to lift up in the air taking Hercule with him who is still grabbing on to the tail._

**ANNOUNCER**

And there they go.

_Giran goes a few more feet before turning back around toward the stage. Giran uses the strength in his tail to throw Hercule against the floor._

**GOHAN**

This doesn't look good.

_Bee continues to bark at the ring. Buu pets the dog to calm him down._

**BUU**

Quiet Bee.

_Hercule slowly gets up as Giran lands back on the stage._  
_Suddenly, the monster beast throws up a big glob of something pink at the champ. It latches around him, causing him to not be able to move._

_The champ struggles as Giran chuckles in victory._

**GIRAN**

How do you like my Merry-Go-Round Gum? No one can break out of it.

_Giran stomps closer, ready to toss Hercule out of the ring._  
_Hercule slips a smile._

**HERCULE**

Oh yeah?

_Just then, the champ breaks from the gum. Giran is speechless._

**GIRAN**

Not again!

**ANNOUNCER**

The champ is incredible!

_Hercule makes a fist and glides toward the Monster Beast._

**HERCULE**

Megaton Punch!

_From the sidelines, Buu points his finger at the stage._  
_Hercule punches Giran. It looks like it doesn't have much of an impact but then the force from Buu's finger hits Giran sending him toppling out of bounds._

**ANNOUNCER**

Another victory for Hercule Satan!

_The crowd cheers, Buu smiles. There is a twinkle in his eye._  
_Gohan and Videl clap as Bee jumps out of Buu's arms to go lick the champ._

CUT TO:

_EXT. TOURNAMENT - BLEACHERS._

_Pilaf, Mai and Shu are dressed up as food salesmen, still attempting to locate the Dragon Ball that's somewhere in the stadium._

**PILAF**

Hot dogs, who wants hot dogs?

**MAI**

Get your hot dogs!

_Mai looks at the Dragon Radar. They are getting closer. Shu looks at the hot dogs pensively._

**SHU**

Couldn't we have picked something else other than hot dogs?

_Pilaf hits Shu on the head with a hot dog._

**PILAF**

Shut up! They aren't actual dogs you idiot.

_CUT TO:_

_EXT. OCEAN SKY - DAY_

_Goku and Krillen are traveling to the storm. It's getting bigger and bigger._

**GOKU**

That is some power.

_Old Kai telepathically communicates with Goku._

**OLD KAI**

Goku! Watch out. This one is very dangerous. He could wipe out the whole universe with a flick of his hand if he wanted.

**GOKU**

Old Kai is that you?

A vexed Krillen looks on. He doesn't hear shit.

**OLD KAI**

The other Supreme Kai's and I once fought this being. His name is Zanuck.

_Goku laughs_

**GOKU**

What kind of name is that?

**OLD KAI**

The name of the most terrifying force in the universe! That's whose name that is.

**GOKU**

Oh wow. Why is he here?

**OLD KAI**

We managed to drain his powers and seal him away in the deepest of hell. But somehow he's escaped.

**OLD KAI (CONT'D)**  
We don't know yet, but Goku you have to be careful. He has many great powers. He can also absorb energy around him to make himself stronger. If you allow it, he could be unstoppable.

**GOKU**

Got it. We'll just have to stop him before that happens then.

_Goku turns to Krillen with a smirk of someone who's finally being challenged._

**GOKU (CONT'D)**  
Here we go again.

**KRILLEN**

Just like old times.

_Goku and Krillen reach the storm but don't see Zanuck._

**KRILLEN (CONT'D)**  
Where is he?

**GOKU **

I don't know.

_Someone is flying in from the distance._

**KRILLEN**

Look over there, Someone's coming.

_Krillen points to the bogy. Goku and Krillen prepare to fight. They start to recognize that shade of blue._

**GOKU**

Hey, it's Vegeta.

_Vegeta is astonished to see Goku._

**VEGETA**

Kakarot! What are you doing here?

**GOKU**

We're here to fight a guy named Zanuck. He's really powerful according to the Elder Kai.

**VEGETA **

Leave him to me, Kakarot.

**GOKU **

Hey! I was here first!

**KRILLEN **

Maybe he got scared and ran away when he sensed our power levels.

_Just as Krillen finishes his sentence a bolt of lighting comes down and electrocutes him. Krillen quickly falls towards the ground._

**GOKU**

Krillen!

_Goku begins to fly towards him when Zanuck appears out of a lighting bolt. His right hand extends outward three times his length and grabs Goku's neck._

**VEGETA **

Kakarot lookout!

**GOKU**

(Barely able to breathe)  
Nice to meet you too.

_Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and charges at Zanuck. Vegeta lays a punch on Zanuck's chest but it has no effect. The Saiyan prince is in shock. Zanuck's eyes release a laser beam sending Vegeta flying down below. Zanuck then extends his other hand which chases a falling Vegeta. It clutches on to his head and pushes his body into the ground._

_Goku also transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and uses his power to break lose from Zanuck's grasp. Zanuck takes a light exhale. His breath carries towards Goku at lighting fast speed._

_Goku braces his hands against his face to protect himself but Zanuck's breathe is incredibly powerful causing him several scrapes and scratches. Then in a split second, Zanuck is gone._

_Goku, all scratched up from Zanuck's breath looks around for the villain. Zanuck then shows up behind Goku, he punches him right in the back. You can hear a CRACK noise from the punch._  
_A broken Goku falls towards the ground, his hair turning back to black._

_Zanuck feels a slight tickle on his back. It was a energy blast. He turns to see Vegeta along with TRUNKS and GOTEN._  
_All three of them start to fire energy blasts but to no avail. Zanuck creates a purple portal behind Goten which sucks him in._

**GOTEN**

Trunks help me!

_The portal then vanishes with Goten inside._

**TRUNKS**

No Goten!

_Goten is gone. Zanuck then comes behind Trunks and attacks him from behind with a kick. Trunks goes flying but Vegeta catches up to him and grabs him._

_Trunks shakes it off. Vegeta, who is still a Super Saiyan 3 flies to the opposite side of Trunks and raises his hands for an attack. Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan, also starting up an energy beam. Zanuck creates another portal behind Trunks just as he fires his blast._

**VEGETA **

What!?

_The portal opens up behind Vegeta. Trunks fires his blast unknowingly right at his dad. A damaged Vegeta turns around to see Trunks, but in the motion, Zanuck grabs both of their heads and slams them together. Trunks falls to the ground._  
_The villain gives one last kick to Vegeta's gut before Vegeta falls to the ground, his hair also turning back to black._

_The Saiyans have fallen. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Krillen are all out cold. A final portal opens up above them. Goten falls from it, also unconscious. Zanuck hovers over them. His body starts to glow._  
_Just then Kibito Kai emerges with PICCOLO and DENDE by way of instant transmission. Piccolo runs up ahead of the others and _sticks his arms out as a barrier between Zanuck and the Z fighters.

_Zanuck doesn't speak. A giant purple portal appears. Dende heals Goku as Kibito Kai grabs the boys. Suddenly, various figures emerge from the portals. Piccolo gasps. He recognizes some of them._

**PICCOLO**

Oh no!

_Many villains from over the years have been resurrected by Zanuck: DR. GERO, DODORIA, ZARBON, PUI PUI, KING COLD, JEICE among others._

_Goku runs up to Piccolo as Dende moves on to Krillen. The portal keeps getting bigger and more and more villains emerge._

_Some paper white hands with purple fingernails grab the edge of the portal. Out comes the former Lord of the Planet Trade,_  
_FRIEZA. Frieza gives his notorious laugh._

_Now awake, a frightened Krillen shivers._

**KRILLEN **

It's Frieza!

**GOKU **

They are all coming back.

_Just when you think it can't get any worse, CELL, BABADI, and CAPTAIN GINYU also appear._

_Piccolo faces the others._

**PICCOLO **

Let's regroup at the lookout.

_Kibito Kai takes off with the boys and Dende, and Goku grabs Krillen, Piccolo, and Vegeta. Instant Transmission!_

The portal closes and Zanuck flies into the distance with his army close behind.

CUT TO:

_EXT. KAMI'S LOOKOUT_

Dende is healing Vegeta. Goku and the others are trying to figure out what to do. Eighteen is also there.

**TRUNKS **

Now that we're healed we can go back and fight him again. This time he's going down.

**PICCOLO **

Don't be foolish, we wouldn't last five minutes. It would be the same thing all over again.

_MR. POPO pushes a cart of food over to Goku._

**GOKU **

Piccolo is right. Plus there's an army of fighters with him.  
(to the food)  
Mmmm, I'm starving.

_Goku devours some of the food. He continues talking, with food stuffed in his mouth._

**GOKU **(CONT'D)  
We need a plan of attack.

**KRILLEN **

So much for wanting to be challenged, right Goku.

_He eats more food. After finishing his bite he lets out a huge burp._

**GOKU **

Zanuck is the strongest opponent I've ever fought. Maybe even too strong.

**VEGETA **

I have a plan.

**GOKU**

Really, Vegeta?

_The Saiyan prince smirks._

**VEGETA **

Is that so hard to imagine?

_Goku shakes his head "no"_

**GOKU **

You've got the floor, Vegeta. We'll give you whatever you need.

**VEGETA**

We need reinforcements. With enough fighters we can defeat him and his army.

**KRILLEN**

And where are we getting these reinforcements from?

_Goku finishes the food and Vegeta turns to him._

**VEGETA**

We need to act fast. Kakarot, you start with the Other World.

**GOKU **

You got it!

_Goku puts two fingers on his forehead. In a flash, he is gone. __Vegeta turns to Kibito Kai._

**VEGETA **

Next, find Yamcha and Tien.

_Just like Goku before him, Kibito Kai uses instant transmission and disappears._

_He walks to Krillen and Eighteen._

**VEGETA **(CONT'D)  
(to Krillen)

Krillen, get Gohan and the others from the tournament.

(To Eighteen)

Android, you go find your brother.

_She shakes her head "yes". Krillen and his wife jump off the lookout and fly away. Vegeta turns to the boys. He squats down and puts his hands on their heads._

**VEGETA (CONT'D)**  
And for Goten and Trunks. I have a very special plan for the two of you.

_Goten and Trunks grin in excitement. Piccolo walks toward Vegeta._

**PICCOLO **

Look Vegeta, I'm all for getting reinforcements, but I don't think a few extra bodies are going to make that much of a difference.

_Vegeta gets up and walks toward the edge of the lookout._

**VEGETA**

We're going to do what we used to do on Planet Vegeta when we were under attack.

_He clinches his fist._

**VEGETA (CONT'D)**  
All out war.

_Vegeta realizes what he just said. He remembers his dreams._  
_His father was right. The Saiyan prince is nothing but an earthling now. He's a leader, fighting for the good of the planet. A planet he once tried to erase._

END OF PART ONE


End file.
